<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】茶，玻璃杯和手铐 by Verdureee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503460">【德哈】茶，玻璃杯和手铐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee'>Verdureee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>德哈清水向 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Partners, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双傲罗，日常向非剧情向。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>德哈清水向 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】茶，玻璃杯和手铐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p>当哈利忍无可忍地将那摞文件砸在德拉科桌上时，险些被压到手的斯莱特林惊弓之鸟似的差点从椅子上蹦起来。</p><p>哈利几乎要笑了，几乎。“我不是你的家养小精灵，马尔福，也不是你的秘书。自己拿你该死的资料。”</p><p>“我也没说你是。”德拉科闷闷地说。</p><p>哈利立时又条件反射地想为伤害了斯莱特林娇花般的情感道歉。他及时把嘴闭上了。</p><p>在这些日子里控制自己不自觉的心软变得尤为困难，毕竟一个月前，马尔福才光荣地抛掉了哈利波特火药桶引爆器的头衔，荣膺巫师界救世主的救世主。如果他在扑上金探子上有他扑住哈利帮他挡恶咒的一半热枕和敏捷的话，哈利猜想他大概不可能魁地奇赛输得这么惨。</p><p>就像哈利曾经因为试图扑住金飞贼而摔下扫帚一样，马尔福也因为这件事情付出了代价。除了丢脸地被差点疯魔的救世主顶着诧异嫉妒担忧好笑暧昧的目光一路打横抱到圣芒戈之外，他还被迫接受了惨无人道的治疗，在这期间哼哼唧唧地诅咒没有头脑的救世主，没有良心的黑巫师，和没有回春妙手的治疗师。</p><p>在他回来之后，哈利试图好好向他道谢，可是他每次试图将话题引到这上面都会被毫不留情地打断。</p><p>“红茶，加一块糖再加奶，谢谢。”马尔福翘着腿颐指气使道。</p><p>哈利想出口的感谢于是变成了想出口的粗口。他将它们一起艰难地咽下去，然后闷声不响地乖乖去给马尔福递茶。</p><p>这让哈利觉得既迷惑不解又愤愤不平，而德拉科接过茶杯时漫不经心蹭过他手指的指尖和无意识透露的狡猾微笑对此毫无助益。哈利曾经被许多人救过，他的双亲，邓布利多，罗恩，赫敏，海德薇，多比——可是他并没有因此产生如此迷惑而纠结的情感。那像是他和马尔福之间的一层窗户纸突然破开了一个小洞，于是曾经被严格阻挡在外的风突然间畅通无阻了。他不能自已地透过那个小口窥探斯莱特林的世界，看他在喝到糖加得合适的茶时像只晒饱太阳的猫一样微眯起眼，在思考时满脸失望地瞪着案卷谴责案子不能自己解决自己，在素日和他不睦的某个同僚被金斯莱训斥时悄然勾起幸灾乐祸的笑。</p><p>哈利十分肯定这些东西与了解自己的傲罗搭档以便形成更好的工作上的默契毫无关联。这份认知，还有彼此有意无意的碰触和注视让他更加心烦意乱，最终致使他在被马尔福残酷地奴役了大半个月之后撂担子不干了。</p><p>马尔福对此表现出了近乎仁慈的默许。他只是打量了哈利一眼确定他的搭档并没有气愤到想要揍他的地步，然后耸耸肩自己为自己泡了一杯茶。</p><p>不知为何哈利觉得自己更生气了。</p><p>然后斯莱特林将另一杯茶递到他手里。</p><p>“哦，”哈利的气像被扎破的气球一样一泻而尽，“谢谢，真的。”</p><p>他知道自己不仅是为这杯茶道谢，马尔福也知道。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>哈利在下班前语速飞快地问德拉科要不要去新开的酒馆。</p><p>“这通常不足以使你摆脱一个命债，”德拉科懒洋洋地提醒道。</p><p>哈利翻了个白眼，“我没期望这能，尤其是这牵涉到一个斯莱特林时。”</p><p>他们颇为心照不宣地在月亮升起时踏入了街角的酒馆，挤在角落小小的一张圆桌，避开绝大多数的喧嚣和视线。角落里不凑巧有一对腻腻歪歪的小情侣坐在正对着哈利的方向，毫无顾忌地展示着维纳斯和丘比特的魔法。黑发的格兰芬多局促到无处安放视线，选择死死盯着德拉科的手看而忽略背景板。德拉科清清嗓子，忍不住笑出声来。</p><p>“我以为你早该习惯了，考虑到八年级格兰杰和韦斯莱那些不分场合的卿卿我我。”</p><p>“这就是为什么我八年级花了大把时间在霍格沃兹一个人四处闲逛。”哈利咕哝道。</p><p>德拉科轻嗤一声，“你听起来像在嫉妒——多可怜的小波特，甚至无法从半个学校的爱慕者中抉择出一个有资格陪他散步的幸运儿。”</p><p>“你不过是锅嫌壶黑。”</p><p>两个黄金单身汉大眼瞪小眼对看了一会儿，默默地共同举杯饮下一口苦酒。</p><p>赫敏和罗恩早已结婚了，潘西和布雷斯紧随其后。两个在旁人眼里早该各自成家的傲罗倒似乎游离于其之外，每天相看两厌，不看又真的无人可瞧。</p><p>哈利闷头灌酒，最终在他们的背景板开始发出一些不合适的声音时皱起脸滑到德拉科身侧坐下。</p><p>这实在是一个过分亲密的距离，德拉科想。不是说他们没曾近到能感觉到彼此的鼻息的距离，但是那时他们不是在打架，就是在和别人打架，要么是躲在隐身衣下准备和别人打架，眼睛里只有行动目标耳边只有轰鸣的心跳，无暇他顾。但此刻一切安和，除了两个激战的烦人鬼什么风波都没有。他可以感觉到哈利开始有点微醺，因为他的头幅度极小地左摇右晃着，像是一不小心就要栽进杯子里或者栽到自己的肩上。他担心格兰芬多的黄金男孩真的一头磕到他的肩胛骨，对，是担心。</p><p>他关于另一个傲罗的感情非常复杂——当然，他一开始被和波特配成一组时是拒绝的，他们俩都是，只是金斯莱仿佛脑子里被施了无数个清水如泉似的非觉得他们鲜少意见一致正说明他们不会陷入团体迷思，他们从进入霍格沃兹就是对头说明他们熟悉彼此，最终一锤定音罢了。他懒懒散散地继续扮演一个小混蛋的角色，却也陪波特一起通宵，一起跑任务。他不得不嘟囔着承认获得这个搭档是幸运的，波特有着令人安心的强大魔法，出色的格斗经验，英雄主义的牺牲精神——虽然最后这点很是给他惹了些麻烦。</p><p>然而真正让德拉科心中一动的是三个月前出任务的那件事情。</p><p>当时德拉科盘问的人相当不配合，有价值的线索不说，倒是抖落出不少德拉科陈芝麻烂谷子的事儿力图证明他根本没资格做傲罗。德拉科懒得承应，带着迷人的假笑有一搭没一搭地听着，而波特却出离愤怒。</p><p>“我觉得你没资格评判这个，”波特的绿眼睛因为愤怒熠熠生辉，“毕竟我才是以性命相托的那个，字面意义上。”</p><p>德拉科倒是没想到有一天救世主居然也会试图将自己收到他维护的羽翼之下，按照他和波特正常的相处方式，这段宣言足以让他起一身鸡皮疙瘩了。</p><p>在审问结束后，德拉科忍不住调侃道，“我父亲没有买通谁送我进入魔法部，嗯？”</p><p>喔，他还记得关于进入魁地奇队的指控呢。记仇的斯莱特林。</p><p>哈利就不情不愿地嗯一声。</p><p>“以性命相托？”德拉科脸上的笑容又扩大了几分。</p><p>哈利事实上脸红了。他快步往前走不理会斯莱特林。</p><p>那实在有点可爱。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>“你在想什么？”哈利推推酒馆里神游天外的搭档的肩膀。</p><p>德拉科垂眼看着自己手里的玻璃杯上波特变形的蠢脸，“没什么。”</p><p>玻璃杯里的波特似乎很不满意，他瞧瞧德拉科，又瞧瞧德拉科还几乎满的酒杯。</p><p>“你没怎么喝。”他指出。</p><p>“我想我们中至少有一个得保持清醒。”</p><p>哈利又静静坐了一会儿，玻璃杯里的波特将德拉科从头发尖看到脖颈，又从脖颈看到头发尖。</p><p>“我是蛇怪吗？”哈利问。</p><p>德拉科轻嗤一声，“这是什么问题？你喝多了，波特。”</p><p>“你不用担心直视我的眼睛会当场暴毙。”哈利耸耸肩笑起来，“如果我不能发现你透过玻璃杯观察我的话，我早死了八百次了。”</p><p>“况且，”他的声音又低了些，“我得同时丧失了视觉和触觉才能感受不到你的视线，德拉科。”</p><p>德拉科的心里一抖。</p><p>沉默了一会儿，德拉科终于下定决心把头转过去，开口唤波特。</p><p>哈利靠在座椅上仰面朝天地打着盹。</p><p>德拉科真的很想将手里的酒浇到他的头上，如果不是畏惧于醉酒的波特未知的战力的话。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p>德拉科半拖半抱把哈利拉回格里莫广场十二号。</p><p>“你欠我这一次。”他对着拱起的波特丘陵说。</p><p>毫无感激之情的白眼狼波特翻了个白眼。</p><p>德拉科于是抬脚准备走，刚走两步背后砰的一声巨响。哈利连人带被子滚下了床，此刻正像准备脱茧的毛毛虫一样和被子搏斗。</p><p>“你想干什么？”德拉科皱起眉。</p><p>“你留下来。”哈利扬起脑袋望着他。</p><p>德拉科挑了挑眉，“不。”他倨傲地说。</p><p>哈利瞪了德拉科一眼，更奋力地拱被子，朝着某个方向爬。</p><p>“你要干什么？”德拉科又问了一遍。</p><p>“找手铐拷住你，”哈利咬牙切齿地说，“我告诉你了留下来。”</p><p>德拉科哀悼了一下救世主塞满芨芨草的脑子，把蛋卷波特撂回床上。“在哪？”</p><p>“左边第二个抽屉。”</p><p>“你从魔法部偷回来的？”</p><p>“和你无关，马尔福——当然不是偷的。”哈利警觉地半撑起身子，看着斯莱特林乖乖地去开抽屉，乖乖地翻出他们一点都不陌生的手铐，乖乖地走过来，乖乖地抬起自己的手——</p><p>然后“咔擦”一声把哈利和床柱锁在一起。</p><p>于是这会儿哈利怎么扑腾也翻不下去了。</p><p>“好梦，波特。”他懒洋洋地说，朝门口走去。</p><p>哈利在他背后发出一连串詈语，像是想要和德拉科交配啦德拉科是某个身体部位啦要换掉天杀的马尔福不做他搭档啦之类的，颠三倒四瞎说一气。</p><p>德拉科一开始还听得津津有味甚至在门口停了一会儿检测他骂人的词汇量，听到他要去换搭档脸就黑了走了回来。</p><p>“换搭档？”他冷哼一声。</p><p>“不、不换，换搭档是不可能换的，这辈子不可能换的，我超喜欢和德拉科•马尔福搭档的。”救世主急忙澄清道。</p><p>德拉科满意地捏了捏哈利被酒精蒸得热乎乎的脸（顺便暖了暖手），然后俯下身继续恶声恶气地威胁道，“如果我是你，波特，我会加倍注意言辞，毕竟一个马尔福可有一百种方式对付一个带着手铐的波特。”</p><p>如果他的话过于含糊不清，那不是他的本意，德拉科发誓。</p><p>哈利看着德拉科笑，不知道是听懂了还是没听懂，然后往德拉科凑得过近的嘴上啵唧了一口。</p><p>德拉科带着他绷断的理智之弦慌不择路地跑了。</p><p>哈利咧嘴而笑。什么一百种方式啊——德拉科又在虚张声势了，还没我哈利•波特的一种方式顶用呢。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p>德拉科愤怒地把预言家日报掼到一边。</p><p>头版赫然是昨晚在酒馆喝酒的他和波特。波特看上去迷迷糊糊的，眼镜歪斜地架在鼻梁上，嘴巴微张像条呼吸的金鱼；他自己看上去完全一副心不在焉的样子，愣愣地看着镜头之外的某个方向发呆。</p><p>那张傻里傻气的照片倒不是德拉科最感到不满的，问题在于那洋洋洒洒的报道——那真的完美诠释了什么叫开局一张图，内容全靠编。他们俩活生生被刻画成了因为情场失意而借酒浇愁互相舔舐伤口的两个倒霉蛋！</p><p>看在梅林的份上，德拉科在心里尖叫道，你们对我德拉科•马尔福有什么不满？波特在慈善晚会和一个八辈子没碰面的人喝上一杯威士忌都能演变成一段绵延三年的曲折恋情，我德拉科•马尔福十一岁杠上哈利•波特，二十一岁和他出生入死，喝酒喝到把他送回床还只是他的难兄难弟？</p><p>他的坏心情在早晨波特姗姗来迟时得以好转。格兰芬多今天迟到了，头发乱糟糟的，衬衣也像随手从柜子里抓出来似的，看上去极为狼狈。</p><p>“马尔福，”波特在进到他们俩独立的办公室后立马跳脚，“你是不是能解释一下为什么我今早起来手被拷在床头？我花了一世纪才解决它。”</p><p>“很显然你昨晚试图袭击傲罗并失败了。”德拉科言简意赅地概括道。</p><p>哈利翻了个白眼，“别开玩笑，马尔福。”</p><p>“一个未删减版本是你不敢一个人睡觉试图以暴力的方式拷住我让我陪你，我万般无奈只好勉为其难地暂且拷住你。”呃，他说的不完全是事实，不过也差不太多……吧。</p><p>哈利睁大了眼睛，“我……我没有这么做。”</p><p>德拉科沉痛地点点头，“喔，那还挺让人惊慌的。”</p><p>哈利的脸于是因为羞耻泛起浅粉。他耷拉下脑袋，“如果是这样，那么是我的问题。抱歉，马尔福。”</p><p>“不过这不是最令人发指的一件事。”德拉科指出。</p><p>那双绿眼睛紧张地抬了起来，“什——什么？”</p><p>“你亲了我，”德拉科低声说。他靠得近了些，哈利才发现那双漂亮的灰眼睛下极为浅淡的黑眼圈和高高的颧骨上更为浅淡的红晕。</p><p>哈利紧张地抿了抿嘴唇，脸上红得如同甜菜根。该死该死该死！他得恨不能给自己两个恶咒，脑子里飞速地想着理由——或者借口，什么都好，一切让马尔福不会因此离开的东西。</p><p>“如果你说那是个见鬼的晚安吻的话我会咒你。”德拉科轻声说。</p><p>哈利绝望地发现他刚刚匆忙地想到的唯一可以勉强一试的理由行不通了。</p><p>“抱——”</p><p>“行，可以抱，但如果你想到的是抱歉的话我也会咒你。”德拉科提示道。</p><p>哈利心一横，一副要杀要剐随便来的架势，“那你想要怎么办，马尔福？”</p><p>斯莱特林舔了舔嘴唇，“我想要回属于我的东西，如果你不介意的话。”</p><p>德拉科贴近哈利的脸，手指抚上了哈利的下颌，却不敢扳过它。哈利仰头吻了上去。</p><p>他们谁都没有忍心闭上眼睛。所有的一切都那么正确，无论是他们侧头的角度，彼此唇瓣的温度，还是舌尖碰触的湿度。哈利在德拉科更深地吻他时发出一声轻哼，急切得向他打开得更多。</p><p>他们抵在彼此的唇上喘息了一阵，然后又一次把彼此推入一个新的吻。</p><p>一个他们可以从此共享的吻，一次又一次的。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p> </p><p>-三个月后-</p><p> </p><p>哈利又一次迟到了，带着一如既往乱糟糟的黑发，像是信手抓来的衣服和脖颈惹人注目的红痕。</p><p>他经过德拉科时，穿戴着整整齐齐，精致到头发丝儿的斯莱特林正闲闲地翘着腿和另一名傲罗奥尔丁谈话。奥尔丁见哈利过来忍不住揶揄道，“谁是那个幸运儿，哈利？”</p><p>“是啊，谁是那个幸运儿，哈利？”德拉科模仿道，唇畔带着一分饶有兴致的笑。</p><p>哈利恨恨地瞪了他一眼，在脑子里踢了德拉科的屁股一脚。如果——如果他不是在要出门时才叫醒哈利，美其名曰想让他多睡一会儿的话，他也不至于这个点才姗姗来迟。</p><p>“你知道是谁（You know who）！”哈利叫道。</p><p>在场的人都因为一个暌违多时的名字被重新提起而抖了一下。</p><p>奥尔丁缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，“德拉科，”他有些颤抖地说，“告诉我他不是那个意思。”</p><p>“当然不是。”德拉科一边随口回着，一边起身追赶某个格兰芬多，“等等，波特！”</p><p>哈利的脚步顿了一下，没有停下来，不过德拉科已经快步走了上来，向哈利伸出手。</p><p>哈利扭头看了他一眼，也伸出手。</p><p>然后在斯莱特林的腰间狠狠捏了一把。</p><p>德拉科发出一声痛呼，然后悄无声息地将手顺上了哈利的手腕，在那隐藏在衣袍底下的腕子上一分不多一分不少地扣出一个完美的圆。</p><p>他紧紧贴着哈利温热皮肤的拇指和中指恰好掩盖了另一个巫师手腕上微不可查的一道红印。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>